Black Cherry
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Jangan pernah kau menghisap darah lain selain darahku, dan jangan pernah kau memberikan darahmu selain untukku, Black Cherry./GAJE, OOC, miss TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.RnR please? No flame! SasuSaku Pair.


Hehe masih ada satu fic yang pengen saya publish, kali ini romancenya tidak terlalu menonjol. Pertama kalinya saya membuat fic semacam ini, jadi jangan heran kalau jelek yah!^^'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Jangan pernah kau menghisap darah lain selain darahku, dan jangan pernah kau memberikan darahmu selain untukku, Black Cherry.

**Warning : **GAJE, OOC, [miss]TYPO, AU, Vampfic, dll.

Ini fic pertama saya yang genrenya beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, jadi jangan di flame dulu ya^^'

**Disclaimer : ** Ehmm..suatu saat nanti Naruto akan menjadi milik saya *Plak!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Suspense & Romance

•

•

•

**Black Cherry**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hey manis, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya seorang pria kepada gadis berambut soft pink di hadapannya.

Gadis itu hanya diam, memandang sang pria dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hey kau bisu ya?" tanya sang pria, dan gadis itu pun menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, kau mau jalan denganku?" ajak pria itu dengan seringai mesumnya, suasana yang tepat karena malam itu situasinya sangatlah sepi.

"Berikan.." desis gadis itu.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya pria itu seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mencengkram kedua bahunya, sang pria tidak dapat melawan karena kekuatan gadis itu yang jauh dari manusia normal.

"Berikan darahmu." Dan detik berikutnya kedua taring sang gadis menancap dalam di leher pria tersebut, menghisap seluruh darahnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Gadis itu memandang kosong jalanan di hadapannya, darah masih menetes di kedua sudut bibirnya. Lagi-lagi ia terbawa oleh nafsunya, padahal sungguh, ia tidak menginginkannya.

Kenapa takdirnya harus seperti ini?

.

**XxXxX**

.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memandang ke pojok belakang kelasnya, tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang. Gadis itu tampak selalu menarik perhatiannya. Rambut soft pinknya yang panjang terurai, mata emeraldnya yang selalu tampak kosong, kulit putih mulusnya yang bagaikan porselen, dan wajah manisnya yang selalu terlihat datar.

Gadis itu, memesona siapa saja yang memandangnya. Ia cantik tentu saja, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya. Rambut pinknya yang cerah, terlihat gelap baginya, gadis itu putih, tetapi hitam. Ia bercahaya, tetapi gelap. Manis tapi beracun, memabukkan dan berbahaya. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa candu, hanya satu yang terfikirkan oleh Sasuke, gadis itu, Black Cherry. Haruno Sakura.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Sasuke lagi-lagi memandang datar ke sosok pink itu, gadis itu, sama sekali tidak bergerak, persis boneka porselen. Mata emeraldnya tampak kosong, matanya cerah namun kelabu, seolah tidak pernah melihat cahaya. Ia mendengar, ia melihat, ia merespon, tapi ia tidak memedulikannya.

Pria manapun yang melihatnya akan berfikir untuk memilikinya, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang mendekatinya. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena sang gadis yang selalu memancarkan aura yang berbahaya, hitam dan pekat, sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang bagaikan buah cherry yang ranum, itulah mengapa Sasuke menyebutnya Black Cherry.

Sekali lagi gadis itu diam tidak bergerak, bahkan gerakan dada naik turun yang menandakan seseorang tengah bernafas pun tidak. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, ia tahu gadis itu bukan manusia. Tetapi cahaya kulit gadis itu yang tampak redup membuat keheranan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Ada apa? Pasti ada yang salah dengannya, ia akan mencari tahu, pasti. Karena sejak saat itu ia telah memutuskan bahwa gadis Black cherry itu akan menjadi miliknya.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Seperti biasa, Sakura Haruno duduk manis di bangkunya. Sama sekali tidak bergerak, sama sekali tidak berkedip. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan jikalau gadis itu sedang berada di sebuah toko boneka, pastilah dia benar-benar mirip dengan boneka yang terpajang untuk dijual di tempat itu.

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke Uchiha masih memandanginya dengan penuh antusias. Menerka-nerka apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh sang cherry hitam tersebut, dan tersenyum senang membayangkan saat di mana gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Sasuke sadar, dengan terus memperhatikan si gadis cherry seperti itu akan membuat para fans girl-nya kesal. Tapi toh ia tidak peduli, takkan ada tindakan penganiayaan karena cemburu yang akan terjadi. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang mau menganiaya gadis yang bahkan auranya saja sudah menakutkan?

Tetapi anggapan itu tidak selamanya benar, kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana hati seorang wanita yang tengah dilanda cemburu. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan, situasi dan fakta yang penting, seorang gadis nekat mendekati sang black cherry hanya untuk membuat perhitungan dengannya.

Dan kau tahu? Saat inilah kita akan melihat fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia manis tetapi beracun. Ketika sisi brutal dalam dirinya kau pancing, maka kau akan mendapati dirimu tengah tenggelam dalam lautan racun mematikan miliknya.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Haruno Sakura, berdiri di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi –dikarenakan ini sudah jam pulang sekolah- seorang diri. Memandang datar ke arah jendela yang terbuka di hadapannya, semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Menambah kesan manis dan misterius dalam diri gadis tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar langkah seseorang, tidak tapi beberapa orang yang terdengar tergesa-gesa. Ia bukan manusia, dan entah mengapa ia tahu bahwa langkah itu tertuju kepadanya.

Benar saja, tiga orang perempuan dengan rambut merah, coklat dan pirang tampak berdiri congkak di sampingnya. Ia pun berbalik menghadap ketiga perempuan tersebut, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan dua orang berambut coklat dan pirang yang berdiri di belakang sang rambut merah. Pandangannya lebih tertuju pada si gadis merah yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Hai Sakura, kau pasti tahu kan maksud kami menghampirimu?" kata si rambut merah a.k.a Karin dengan gaya sombongnya.

Sakura hanya diam menanggapi, ia enggan mengeluarkan suara indahnya hanya untuk perempuan di hadapannya itu.

"Cih kau benar-benar menyebalkan Haruno Sakura! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke-kun tertarik padamu!" kata Karin emosi.

'Sasuke-kun? Siapa?' Sakura bertanya sejenak dalam benaknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Hey! Kau tahu? Kau itu gadis aneh yang pernah ku lihat, menjijikkan! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke-kun! Kau-"

Sakura tidak lagi mendengar apapun dari perkataan Karin yang menghinanya. Sesuatu membuncah dalam dirinya, naluri alamiahnya yang selama ini dikekangnya. Melihat Karin yang dengan congkaknya berdiri di hadapannya itu membuat sisi brutalnya muncul, entah mengapa ia ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu tentang siapa yang berbahaya di sini.

"Hey kau mendengarkanku tidak? Kau bisu ya? Ayo bicara!" bentak Karin, namun Sakura tetap diam.

"Cih, kau membuatku muak!" dan tangan si gadis merah tersebut telah terangkat tinggi hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi gadis cherry itu.

Grep!

Tapi terlambat, gerakan tangan Karin sangatlah lambat bagi Sakura. Dengan sigap gadis cherry itu telah menangkap tangan Karin dengan tangan kanannya.

Kreekk.

Kedua gadis yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Karin melotot tidak percaya diiringi dengan teriakan histeris. Karin menjerit tertahan menyadari bahwa tulang tangannya remuk hanya karena genggaman sang cherry hitam.

Sakura tersenyum, tidak tetapi menyeringai melihat ekspresi Karin yang tampak kesakitan itu.

Kreekk. Kreekk.

Sakura semakin mengencangkan cengkaramannya, hingga bisa di pastikan tulang Karin itu telah remuk sempurna bagaikan patahan pensil. Kedua gadis yang tadinya menemani Karin hilang entah kemana, tampaknya mereka kabur karena ketakutan.

Sedangkan Karin kini sudah terkulai tidak berdaya, tangannya terlalu sakit hingga membuat kesadarannya hilang. Ia jatuh tergeletak di lantai koridor sekolah dengan pergelangan tangan yang lebam. Sakura memandang sinis ke tubuh Karin yang tak berdaya itu, pandangannya tertuju pada leher Karin yang terpampang sempurna di hadapannya. Dengan emerald gelapnya ia dapat melihat aliran darah yang begitu menggoda di leher gadis merah tersebut.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai, tidak! Sudah cukup hari ini, ia tidak boleh lebih dari ini. Perlahan seringai di wajahnya pudar dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Perlahan ia berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gadis merah yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum melihat aksi Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menolong siapapun yang menjadi korban black cherry tersebut, ia lebih tertarik untuk melihat ekspresi lain yang jarang tampil di wajah datar Sakura.

Ia tersenyum puas seraya meninggalkan tempat itu. Sudah terbukti bukan? Gadis itu berbahaya. Tapi menarik.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Sasuke sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin, para gadis mengerumuninya bagaikan semut, tapi ia tak peduli. Gadis-gadis itu hanyalah mainan baginya, pelengkap dalam sandiwaranya.

"Kyaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja suasana kantin menjadi sangat riuh dengan adanya teriakan histeris dari cewek-cewek yang berada di tempat tersebut.

Mereka semua memandang ngeri ke suatu objek yang sampai saat ini masih tidak bergerak. Sasuke yang penasaran berjalan ke arah sumber keributan itu, di mana para murid mengelilingi objek yang menjadi sumber kengerian di kantin itu.

Sasuke menyeruak masuk di antara kerumunan itu, matanya kini melihat objek yang di maksud. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum menyeringai.

'Benar-benar tidak pandai bersandiwara,' batinnya.

Di hadapannya, sang gadis Black Cherry tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa. Tetapi ada yang beda, tangannya berlumuran darah, darahnya sendiri. Sasuke melihat sebuah pisau yang terletak di lantai bersama sebuah buah apel, Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura tidak sengaja mengiris pergelangan tangannya ketika mengupas apel tersebut, seperti yang ia fikirkan sebelumnya, Sakura tidak pandai bersandiwara. Bahkan untuk kegiatan manusia seperti ini pun tak dapat dilakukannya.

Lalu yang membuat para murid di tempat itu histeris ialah karena si cherry hitam tersebut hanya terdiam seperti biasa, tidak ada raut keasakitan di wajahnya, padahal tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengucurkan darah.

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Ia memandang datar pada darah yang terus menetes dari urat nadinya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, gadis pink itu menghisap darahnya sendiri. Ia tampak begitu menikmatinya, seolah meminum darahnya sendiri dari urat nadinya. Perlahan-lahan hingga tak ada lagi darah yang tersisa di tangannya, hal yang aneh karena kulitnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya bekas luka. Tetapi para murid tidak memerhatikannya, mereka semua sibuk menatap ngeri terhadap apa yang dilakukan gadis pink misterius di depan mereka.

Sakura menatap kosong para murid yang memandangnya ngeri, tidak ada ekspresi dari sang black cherry tersebut. Perlahan, ia menghapus bekas-bekas darah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya.

"Enak." Gumamnya pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh seluruh murid yang ada di tempat itu.

Ia pun melangkah pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan para murid yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Sudah dikatakan bukan, dia cantik, mempesona, manis tetapi berbahaya.

.

**XxXxX**

.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan kulitmu, rupanya kau sudah lama tidak meminum darah."

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendengar kalimat barusan, dengan tetap tanpa ekspresi ia menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah bersandar di dinding dan menatapnya dengan seringai liar.

"Aku tahu makhluk seperti mu bisa bertahan dengan makanan manusia, tapi itu tidak akan cukup tanpa darah. Suatu saat tubuhmu akan mencapai batasnya dan kau harus meminumnya. Lihat kulitmu, separuh cahayanya bahkan sudah berkurang ," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka cairan itu, itu bukan milikku. Meminumnya sama saja dengan merampas nyawa manusia yang tidak berdosa." Untuk pertama kalinya sang gadis Haruno itu berbicara. Suaranya mengalun indah bagaikan sebuah lonceng.

"Hn, tapi kau harus. Karena itulah takdir kita."

"Kita?" untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku sama sepertimu, Black Cherry," desis Sasuke.

"…" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat Sasuke, walau begitu wajahnya tetaplah datar seperti biasa.

"…"

"Kau tidak terlihat sama sepertiku," ucap gadis itu pelan.

"Hn, tentu saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku adalah aktor ulung, beda denganmu. Aku mampu berbaur dengan para manusia itu, takkan ada yang menyadarinya."

"Aku tidak merasakan auramu," lanjut Sakura.

"Seorang vampire berdarah murni selalu pandai menyembunyikan auranya Haruno Sakura, bahkan di antara sesama bangsanya sekalipun," ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura terdiam, lagi-lagi matanya memandang kosong. Tidak lama kemudian seulas senyum tertera di wajah cantiknya.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Uchiha-sama," kata gadis itu seraya membungkuk rendah dan kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Yah, dan senang bisa berbicara denganmu my black cherry." Gumam Sasuke menyeingai.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Gadis itu berdiri tegap di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran di tepi danau. Jam sekolah telah usai beberapa menit lalu dan kini ia tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Bersyukur karena ia masih bisa menikmati cahaya matahari meskipun ia seorang vampire, walau begitu malam tetaplah waktu favoritnya.

Meski begitu, malam ini terasa lain baginya. Ia tidak menikmatinya, ia kesakitan, sangat sakit. Nafasnya memburu, taringnya keluar, dan tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Ada nafsu yang membuncah dalam diirnya, sedikit lagi akan mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Ia meringis, ia tidak tahan, ia panik.

"Kau sudah sampai batasnya," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusan anda Uchiha-sama," ucap gadis itu datar.

"Hn, tentu saja urusanku, karena kau akan menjadi milikku." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran itu. dibukanya kancing atas kemejanya dan dilebarkannya kerah bajunya sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, ayo hisaplah darahku, dan setelah itu kau akan kembali seperti sedia kala."

Tergoda dengan bau darah, nafsunya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, serta leher putih jenjang Sasuke yang tampak menggiurkan, pada akhirnya gadis itu dengan rakus menancapkan taringnya ke leher pria di hadapannya dan menghisap darahnya sebanyak mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, kini ia telah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi incarannya selama ini. Gadis black cherry tersebut kini resmi menjadi miliknya.

.

**XxXxX**

.

"Mereka akan membunuhku," ujar Sakura datar.

"Siapa?"

"Klan-mu. Aku menghisap darahmu, tentu saja itu penghinaan terbesar bagi vampire berdarah murni sepertimu."

"Hn, tidak jika kau berada di sampingku," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Itu kah yang menjadi tujuanmu sejak awal?" tanya Sakura tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn, kau benar. Sekarang, dengan adanya darahku di tubuhmu, kau resmi menjadi milikku," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain bukan?

"Jangan pernah kau menghisap darah lain selain darahku, dan jangan pernah kau memberikan darahmu selain untukku, black cherry."

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan egois Sasuke, sedetik kemudian dia tampak tersenyum simpul dan membungkuk rendah.

"Yes my lord."

.

**XxXxX**

.

Seperti biasa, Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan anggun tanpa ekspresi menuju kelasnya. Ia tetap menakutkan tidak tetapi misterius tentu saja, tetapi kali ini ada yang beda.

Seorang pria yang juga berwajah stoic berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka tidak bersuara, tetapi siapapun tahu kalau sang cherry hitam kini telah menjadi milik pangeran onyx. Rasa kagum, ngeri dan sebagainya menyatu dalam ribuan ekspresi yang ditampilkan para murid.

Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang yang paling menakutkan berjalan berdampingan. Sasuke kini tidak lagi mau bersusah payah berbaur di tengah manusia, dengan santainya ia mengumbar auranya yang berbahaya, aura seorang vampire murni. Aura yang sengaja di perlihatkan agar tak seorang pun berniat mengambil cherry hitamnya.

Di sisi lain, para murid terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan indah nan penuh misteri itu. Kedua makhluk itu tampak anggun, mempesona dan serasi. Pasangan terindah di sekolah itu, mulai kini hingga saat mereka lulus dari tempat itu, itulah yang terfikir di benak para murid.

Tapi jika di tinjau dari sisi sang pangeran Uchiha, mereka akan tetap seperti itu mulai kini hingga selamanya.

.

**XxXxX**

.

Sasuke baru saja tiba di istananya yang mewah sehabis mengurusi sejumlah pertikaian vampire di berbagai daerah, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Seorang pelayan memasuki kamarnya, membungkuk dan mulai berbicara padanya.

"Saya yakin anda pasti lelah dan lapar Sasuke-sama, kami telah menyiapkan berbagai macam darah, silahkan pilih yang anda suka."

"Hn, panggilkan dia."

Pelayan tersebut langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh tuannya, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya seperti itu. Karena kini tuannya sudah kecanduan oleh darah gadis dingin yang dibawanya ke kastil ini. Ia pun segera keluar melaksanakan perintah tuannya.

Selang beberapa detik pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka kembali, kali ini bukan pelayan yang masuk. Tetapi sesosok gadis berambut pink sepunggung dengan gaun hitamnya dan wajah datarnya.

"Kemarilah black cherry."

Gadis itu mendekat, ia tidak berubah. Tetap tanpa ekspresi, tetapi kini matanya lebih bercahaya. Perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh leher gadis itu, menyusuri setiap lekukannya.

"Apa kau meminum darah selama aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke datar. Gadis itu menggeleng, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan melakukannya, ia benci darah karena menganggapnya sebagai rampasan nyawa manusia, tetapi ia membutuhkannya, maka hanya darah Sasuke lah yang mau diminumnya.

"Bagus, apa kau memberikan darahmu kepada orang lain selama aku tiada?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan gelengan kepala sang gadis.

Sasuke tersenyum, itu adalah pertanyaan rutin yang selalu ditanyakannya bila ia habis bepergian. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dirinya sudah terjebak dalam pesona sang cherry hitam, ia kecanduan, tak ingin seorangpun menyentuh cherry hitamnya, tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Bukankah sejak awal telah dikatakan? Gadis itu begitu memesona dengan segala misteri yang ada pada dirinya. Black cherry, begitu memabukkan, menggairahkan, memesonakan dan beruntunglah sang onyx yang telah berhasil meluluhkan racunnya. Kini sang cherry hitam tidak lagi berbahaya, setidaknya untuknya.

"Aku lapar," ucap Sasuke.

"Saya tahu," kali ini suara yang bagaikan lonceng mengalun lembut dari bibir gadis pink itu.

"Ah, kau juga pastilah lapar. Kemarilah, berikan darahmu dan hisaplah darahku," ujar Sasuke seraya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan begitulah kisah mereka, tak ada ciuman panas, hanya hisapan-hisapan di leher masing-masing yang membuktikan bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Meskipun bercinta juga terkadang dilakukan keduanya, tapi itu bukanlah prioritas utama. Mereka mempunyai nafsu tentu aja, tetapi tidaklahsebesar manusia yang sangat kecanduan untuk melakukannya.

Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghisap leher masing-masing, menikmati setiap aliran darah yang mengalir dan berpindah di tubuh mereka. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, inilah cara keduanya membuktikan cinta masing-masing kepada lawan jenisnya, selamanya.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

Hehe kependekan yah?^^ maklum ide saya Cuma sampai segitu sih, itu juga dibikinnya dalam beberapa jam saja.

Otak saya udah mepet, udah jam dua malam soalnya^^a

saya sedikit mencontek sosok vampir ini dari berbagai komik seperti vampire knight dll.

Sekali lagi ini pertama kalinya saya bikin vampfic, jadi mungkin sangatlah tidak memuaskan.

dan sedikit iklan baca juga fic saya yang judulnya "**In Your Eyes**" ok? *plak XD

Baiklah, saya pamit dulu, sampai jumpa. Jaa~

-Yuu-

Psst : jangan lupa review!

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
